Gaara's wierd yet sexy way of saying I love you
by AdorableGeek
Summary: Title says it all. Lemon


I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

----

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and she tried to move her hands and found out she couldn't. Kagome looked up and found her hands shackled to the metal bared headboard and she looked around the room.

She was still in Suna and she was currently laying in a king sized bed with silk sheets. Kagome closed her eyes allowing her chakra to move to the surface but as soon she was about to release it she was given a painful shock and she yelped.

"Stop it before you hurt yourself even more" An familiar voice ordered and Kagome looked over to see Gaara sitting beside her on the bed and the worst part of it all. She was still in her pink bunny pajama's.

Kagome blushed furiously giving Gaara a confused look.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome said quietly and in her eyes Gaara saw how vulnerable she really was.

"No, you did nothing wrong" He answered gently touching her cheek and his finger tips slowly traced a trail down her neck to the top button of her pajamas.

"Gaara w-what are you doing?" Kagome asked watching Gaara unbutton her shirt.

"Please stop" Kagome begged and Gaara halted his movements leaning down and he nipped her ear and Kagome bit back a half moan half yelp.

"I'm showing you how beautiful you are" He said and before Kagome could protest he passionately kissed her. Kagome gasped allowing him entrance in to her mouth and him and Kagome quickly in to a short battle for dominance a battle that he easily won.

Gaara unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and was surprised to learn she wasn't wearing that thing she called a bra. He looked at the two perfect mounds and took one in his hand using his thumb to graze the nipple.

Kagome gasped at the sensation and squirmed a bit watching Gaara slowly take the other nipple in to his mouth.

"G-Gaara" Kagome said and Gaara lifted his head and looked up at the panting miko and he smirked kissing in between her two breast and he licked and nipped the skin there.

He then kissed down her stomach dipping his tongue in to Kagome's belly button and Kagome bit her lip.

"Gaara please stop" She said when he stopped at the waist band to her pajama shorts and Gaara ignored her pleas and pulled down her shorts pulling them off of her.

Gaara stared at her bare vagina in surprise shocked that it was hairless and Kagome closed her eyes in embarrassment and Gaara climbed in between her legs so that he was face to face with her glistening lips. Gaara used his fingers to play with the slit and he looked up to see Kagome's reaction.

Kagome was looking up at the ceiling trying to control her rapid breathing. She was trying hard to tell herself how wrong this was.

Gaara slowly slid two fingers in to her slick passage and Kagome let out a throaty moan arching her back and Gaara began to pump in out of her listening to her small whimpers and staggered moans.

Gaara curled his fingers in her tight passage and used his thumb to circle her clit and Kagome nearly screamed in pleasure.

Gaara continued to pump in and out prolonging her orgasm. Kagome vision was blurred out but she did see Gaara put his two fingers in his mouth cleaning them of her sticky substance and Kagome bit her lip watching the erotic scene.

Gaara was beyond pleased he had his miko right were he wanted her. Gaara picked Kagome up by his waist and Kagome eyes widened in horror watching what he was about to do and before she could protest his stiff tongue entered her weeping passage and her eye rolled to the back of her head.

Gaara took his thumb and began to circle her clit and before Kagome knew it she was once again pushed her over the edge. Gaara then began to take off his own clothing and Kagome watched him with half lidded eyes and if she was a cat she would be purring with pleasure.

Gaara positioned himself at Kagome entrance and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and Gaara silently asked her permission and Kagome gave him a small reassuring smile. Gaara swiftly entered her breaking the rest of Kagome's hymen and Kagome silently screamed and tears was streaming down her face.

Gaara bent down until his breath tickled his ear.

"I love you" He whispered and Kagome gasped grabbing his arms as if trying to cling to the very words he just uttered. Gaara lovingly kissed away the tears and Kagome relaxed and she rolled her hip just to test the waters.

Gaara slowly began to pump in and out of her and Kagome eyes was filled with pleasure and lust and Gaara found the sight of her like this beautiful.

_I will be the only one that will see her like this_ He thought and he thrust harder and Kagome moaned matching his thrust.

"Gaara I…" Kagome couldn't get the rest of the words out because her body began to shake with pleasure and Gaara thrust became more frantic.

A few moments later the two was pushed in to a tidal wave of pleasure and Gaara let out an uncharacteristic grunt and Kagome let out a long moan.

Gaara supported his wait on both of his arms a brush away from Kagome's lips and Kagome whispered the words that would seal the both of there fate.

"I love you too Gaara" She whispered

----

**Next day…**

Kagome was chatting happily with Naruto and Gaara was growing more agitated by the moment.

Kagome reached behind her and grabbed Gaara's hand looking back at him with a small smile.

"What do you think Gaara?" Kagome asked and Gaara had to hide his own smile and Naruto looked at the two with a knowing look.

"About damn time!" he said oh so discreetly.

-----

Please review


End file.
